Broken Heart
by Kim Ra-Chan
Summary: Aku jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama. Tak lama kemudian, aku mengalami penyakit yang membuatku tersiksa. Yaitu, sakit hati. Fic straight pertama. PrussLiech & PrussHung. RnR please?


**Titled : Broken Heart**

**Rated : K+**

**Pair : PrussLiech, PrussHung**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC, AU, alur kecepetan, gaje**

**Fanfic straight pertamaku di fandom APH ini. Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan. Enjoy!**

**Liechtenstein's POV**

Pagi yang cerah. Itulah komentarku saat aku bangun pagi. Kubuka gorden kamarku. Lalu, aku membuka jendela. Menatap indahnya pemandangan pagi yang cerah ini. Menikmati sejuknya angin yang berhembus. Tiba-tiba, disebelahku datang seekor burung kecil yang berwarna putih. Aku terkejut melihat burung itu terluka.

"Ah, kau terluka! Tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku akan mengobatimu."

Cepat-cepat aku ambil obat luka dan perban. Dengan perlahan, aku memperban burung itu.

"Nah, sekarang sudah selesai." kataku riang.

Sepertinya burung itu kelihatannya senang. Lalu, burung itu pun pergi. Terbang ke langit biru cerah yang dihiasi awan putih bagaikan kapas. Enak sekali menjadi burung itu. Bebas tanpa diawasi seperti aku. Aku selalu saja diawasi kakakku, Vash. Sejak kedua orang tua kami meninggal, ia selalu mengawasiku. Aku tau, ini tandanya ia sangat menyayangiku. Tapi, menurutku terlalu berlebihan. Karena berlebihan, banyak teman-teman di sekolah menghindariku karena takut. Aku menatap burung putih yang baru kuobati tadi. Sekarang, burung itu bercanda ria dengan temannya. Hah...andai aku punya sahabat. Aku pasti akan bahagia seperti burung itu.

TOK TOK TOK

Ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku sudah tau, itu pasti kakakku yang mengetuk.

"Liech, kau sudah bangun? Ayo kita sarapan!" kata kakakku di luar kamar.

"Sudah, kok. Sebentar lagi aku akan ke ruang makan." kataku sambil menyisir rambut.

"Baiklah."

Kudengar derap langkahnya, ia menuruni tangga. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku. Kapan aku mempunyai sahabat kalau kakakku seperti ini?

**Saat siang**

"Liech, bisa kau belikan bahan untuk makan malam kita nanti?" tanya kakak.

"Bisa. Hari ini siapa yang memasak, kak?"

"Aku saja yang memasak. Kau belikan bahan yang aku tulis di daftar belanja ini. Setelah belanja, langsung pulang. Jangan pergi ke tempat lain."

Kakak menyerahkan daftar belanja dan uang. Aku bingung.

"Kakak tidak ikut?"

Ya, tumben sekali kakakku tidak pergi belanja bersamaku. Biasanya, ia selalu pergi denganku. Menjagaku layaknya bodyguard pribadi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu karena aku ada urusan dengan temanku."

"Oh."

Baguslah. Aku bisa bebas pergi belanja tanpa kakakku tanpa perlu diawasi. Yang penting bebas!

"Aku pergi dulu, kak." pamitku pada kakak.

"Hati-hati, ya. Kamu jangan mau diajak ngomong sama orang asing yang tidak kamu kenal! Bisa-bisa, ia menculikmu!"

Aku hanya aku anak kecil?

"Kak, aku sudah besar. Tidak mungkin aku diculik."

"Tapi bisa saja ada yang mau menculikmu lalu dijual! Terus..."

Belum selesai kakak bicara, aku langsung pergi. Aku malas mendengar ceramahnya. Sekali bicara, kakakku bisa ngomong tanpa henti. Inilah, itulah, dan berbagai macam ceramah lainnya. Aku bisa mengetahui alasan teman-temannya kesal padanya. Gara-gara kebanyakaan ngomong...

"Aku belum selesai ngomong sama kamu!" kata kakak dari dalam rumah.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Dengan hati senang, aku menuju supermarket untuk belanja bahan makan malam.

**Di jalan**

Aku baru selesai belanja dari supermarket. Lama sekali aku menunggu antrian di kasir. Maklum, supermarket itu paling lengkap. Jadi, di dalam supermarket sangat ramai.

"Daging sudah, kentang sudah,..."

DUK!

Saat aku sedang mengecek belanjaan, aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Seorang preman dengan muka yang seram.

"Kalau jalan pakai mata, dong!" kata preman itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" kataku ketakutan.

"Maaf, maaf! Hm...sepertinya kamu orang kaya, ya? Sebagai gantinya, aku mau minta uangmu! Sini!" kata preman itu sambil menyambar dompetku.

"Kembalikan!" seruku kesal.

"Tidak!"

Aku berusaha merebut dompetku darinya. Ia senang sekali menggodaku. Karena tubuhku pendek dan tubuh preman ini tinggi, aku jadi susah merebutnya. Rasanya, aku ingin menangis.

"Hei, kembalikan dompet gadis itu!" kata seseorang.

Aku dan si preman menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sana, aku lihat lelaki yang rambutnya berwarna abu-abu dan matanya merah? Warna matanya sangat unik. Jarang aku melihat orang yang mempunyai mata berwarna merah.

"Hei, kau jangan sok pahlawan! Salahnya seenaknya menabrakku!" kata preman kasar.

"Dia kan bilang kalau dia tidak sengaja! Jadi, kembalikan dompetnya!"

"Kau berani juga!"

Preman itu menghampiri lelaki itu. Hendak menonjok dengan tangannya. Lelaki itu dengan mudahnya menangkap tangan si preman. Lalu, lelaki itu menendang perut preman dengan keras. Preman itu merintih kesakitan. Ia jatuh ke tanah. Dengan cepat, lelaki itu menyambar dompetku dari si preman. Ditendangnya lagi preman itu.

"Kesesese! Kekuatanmu hanya segitu saja? Kau memang lemah! Beda denganku yang awesome ini!" kata lelaki itu yang menurutku narsis.

Lelaki itu menoleh padaku. Menatapku dengan mata merah rubynya dan tersenyum padaku. Aduh, kenapa jantung jadi berdebar-debar melihat senyumnya? Ia lalu mendekatiku.

"Ini, dompetmu. Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya lelaki itu sambil menyerahkan dompetku.

"I..iya! Aku tidak kasih kau menolongku!" kataku gugup.

Tunggu, gugup? Kenapa aku jadi gugup ngomong sama dia?

"Tidak masalah!" kata lelaki itu. Ia melirik ke jam tangannya. Raut mukanya berubah menjadi panik.

"Gawat! Aku akan terlambat! Bisa-bisa aku dipukul sama dia dengan fry pannya!"

"Eh?"

"Maaf, aku pergi dulu!"

Lelaki itu lari. Ia akan pergi. Aku tersentak. Aku ingin menanyakan namanya tapi dia mau pergi!

"Hei! Namamu siapa?" tanyaku dengan nada dikeraskan. Karena dia semakin jauh dariku.

"Namaku Gilbert! Gilbert Beilschmidt!" jawabnya sambil berlari.

Ia semakin jauh dari pandangan mataku. Jantungku terus berdetak cepat. Mukaku memanas. Pasti sekarang mukaku tersipu. Sepertinya, aku menyukainya. Gilbert Beilschmidt...nama yang akan selalu kuingat. Semoga suatu saat nanti aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Lelaki yang merebut hatiku yang tak pernah jatuh cinta pada orang lain...

**Di rumah**

"Kamu lama sekali pulangnya! Apa yang membuatmu lama?" tanya kakakku langsung padaku saat aku masuk ke rumah.

"Maaf, kak. Tadi ada preman yang merebut dompetku."

"Apaa? Akan kudor dia! Seenaknya saja ia menyakiti adikku yang manis ini!" kata kakakku lalu menyambar senapannya. Aku sweatdrop.

"Sudahlah, kak! Dompetnya sudah direbut kok. Aku ditolong sama seorang lelaki." kataku sambil menahannya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah!"

Kakak memelukku. Aku hanya diam saja. Aku sudah biasa dipeluk olehnya. Kakakku memang sister complex tingkat akut.

"Kak, tolong lepaskan. Aku sesak nafas nih."

"Eh, maaf! Aku akan masak. Mana bahannya?"

"Ini." Aku menyerahkan belanjaan.

"Kamu mandilah dulu. Setelah mandi, kamu makan, ya."

"Iya."

Aku menuju kamarku. Menaruh dompet di meja dan menyambar handuk merahku yang ada di lemari. Segera aku ke dalam kamar mandi.

**Saat akan tidur**

"Selamat tidur, Liech." kata kakakku lalu menutup pintu kamarku.

"Selamat tidur juga, kak." balasku.

Aku segera mematikan lampu. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau lampu masih menyala. Aku berbaring di kasurku yang empuk. Kurebahkan kepalaku di bantal kesayanganku yang berwarna merah marun. Sekarang, di pikiranku muncul Gilbert, lelaki yang menolongku tadi siang. Orang itu sangat unik. Mata berwarna merah dan rambut yang berwarna abu-abu...itulah yang kusukai darinya. Ia lelaki yang baik. Yah, walaupun ia ada sisi narsisnya. Apa bisa aku bertemu lagi dengannya? Lelaki yang merebut hatiku. Mengingatnya membuat mukaku panas. Apa benar aku jatuh cinta padanya? Bisa dibilang...cinta pada pandangan pertama? Awalnya, aku tidak percaya dengan cinta pandangan pertama. Tapi kali ini aku terkena senjata makan tuan.

Tak lama, rasa kantuk menyerangku. Perlahan, mataku akan tertutup. Aku akan tertidur dan menikmati dunia mimpi.

**Besoknya, di taman**

Aku sedang jalan santai di taman. Aku tidak ada kerjaan di siang ini. Hari ini sangat panas. Maklum, sekarang sedang musim panas. Maka, aku memakai topi untuk melindungiku dari sinar matahari. Di sebelah bangku taman, aku melihat ada sebuah kardus. Karena penasaran, aku melihat ke dalamnya. Di dalamnya, ada seekor anak kucing lucu yang bulunya berwarna abu-abu. Aku menjadi kasihan melihatnya. Pasti ia dibuang. Aku menggendong kucing itu lalu duduk di bangku. Aku menaruhnya di pangkuannku.

"Hei, kau dibuang sama majikanmu, ya?" tanyaku.

"Meong..."

Aku membelai kucing itu. Bulunya sangat halus.

"Kamu manis, ya. Kau pasti sedih dibuang majikanmu."

"Hei." sapa seseorang.

Aku bingung. Ada yang menyapaku dari belakang. Aku menoleh dan kaget ketika melihat orang yang menyapaku. Gi..Gilbert!

"Kau.." kataku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetku.

"Namaku Gilbert. Kau lupa?" tanyanya lalu duduk di sampingku.

Mukaku memanas dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengannya! Sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan permohonanku semalam.

"Ti..tidak! Aku tidak lupa!" kataku.

"Pasti kamu tidak akan melupakanku karena aku sangatlah awesome, kan?" katanya narsis lagi.

Memang kuakui. Dia..memang awesome. Sifatnya yang baik, itulah yang membuatku suka dengannya.

"Kau memelihara kucing?" tanya Gilbert.

"Eh, tidak. Aku barusan menemukannya di sebuah kardus. Sepertinya, ia dibuang majikannya."

"Sini. Boleh aku menggendongnya?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dalam-dalam.

Ugh. Aku benar-benar merasa lemas jika ditatap Gilbert seperti itu! Dengan gugup, aku pelan-pelan menyerahkan kucing ini padanya.

"Silahkan."

Tak sengaja, tangannya menyentuh tanganku Tangannya yang halus itu. Aku kaget. Tapi aku berusaha bersikap tenang. Tenang, Liech. Tenang!

"Kesesese! Kucing ini manis sekali!" kata Gilbert berdiri sambil menggendong kucing itu.

Aku terpesona melihat mukanya yang sangat senang melihat kucing itu. Tuhan, benarkah aku menyukai orang ini? Pantaskah aku berada disisinya suatu hari nanti?

"Aku ingin memeliharanya. Sayang, aku tinggal di apartemen." kata Gilbert.

"Aku saja yang memeliharanya. Aku suka dengan kucing itu." kataku.

"Wah, kita mempunyai kesukaan yang sama, ya! Sama-sama suka kucing!"

Lagi. Mukaku tambah memerah mendengarnya berkata seperti itu.

"Aku harus pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa. Ah, nama kamu siapa? Aku belum tau siapa namamu?" katanya sambil menyerahkan kucing itu padaku.

"Liech Zwingli."

"Liech, ya. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Lily?"

Aku tercengang. Aku dipanggil Lily oleh Gilbert?

"Ke..kenapa kau memanggilku Lily?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Menurutku, kau lepih pantas dipanggil Lily daripada Liech. Nama Lily cantik, bukan? Lily kan nama bunga." katanya tersenyum padaku.

Pikiranku entah melayang kemana. Aku sangat senang dipanggil Lily olehnya. Apakah ia menyukaiku? Boleh aku berharap seperti itu?

"Boleh. Aku senang dipanggil seperti itu." kataku sambil menundukkan kepala. Aku takut ia melihat mukaku yang sekarang tersipu.

"Sudah, ya! Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Lily!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku membalas lambaiannya. Aku juga harus kembali pulang ke rumah. Badanku terasa tak enak hari ini. Aku terkena penyakit. Penyakit yang menurutku sangat parah. Ajaibnya, hatiku terasa senang dengan penyakit ini. Penyakit yang bisa kambuh jika aku mengingat Gilbert. Yaitu...cinta.

**Di rumah**

"Kau sudah pulang. Kau...membawa kucing?" tanya kakaku saat aku sampai di rumah.

"Iya. Er..apa boleh aku memeliharanya?" tanyaku ragu.

"Bagaimana, ya..aku tidak suka memelihara binatang di rumah kita."

"Kumohon, kak. Aku kasihan dengan kucing ini! Aku berjanji akan selalu mengurusnya!" kataku meyakinkan kakakku.

Kakak berpikir sebentar. Dan akhirnya...

"Boleh. Kau harus rajin mengurusnya, ya? Jangan sampai membuat rumah kita kotor. Kau tau? Itu sangat merepotkanku."

Aku tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Akhirnya Kak Vash mengijinkanku memelihara kucing!

"Terima kasih! Aku mau ke kamar mandi untuk memandikannya!" kataku riang dan membawa kucing itu ke kamar mandi.

Aku lihat sekilas, kakakku hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepala. Samar-samar, aku mendengar suaranya.

"Dasar. Tapi, tak apalah. Asal ia senang. Ia senang, aku juga senang. Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat senang." kata Kak Vash sambil tersenyum.

**Di kamar**

Aku mengeringkan kucingku dengan handuk. Sekarang, ia tampak sangat bersih. Aku memberinya tanda dengan mengikat pita merah di lehernya. Aku menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kasur.

"Mulai sekarang, aku majikanmu. Kuberi nama..."

Aku mencari nama yang pantas untuk kucing ini. Aku melihat bulu yang berwarna abu-abu. Mengingatkanku pada Gilbert. Lalu, aku menemukan nama yang cocok untuknya.

"Kuberi nama Gil, ya?" tanyaku tersenyum pada Gil.

"Meooong.."

"Sepertinya kau senang, ya. Kau tau? Kau kuberi nama Gil karena kau sangat mirip dengan Gilbert. Lelaki yang aku sukai.."

Aku membelai bulu halus milik Gil.

"Aku sangat menyukainya. Dia lelaki yang bisa menggetarkan hatiku."

TOK TOK TOK

"Liech, kamu bersiap-siap, ya. Pakai baju yang rapi. Setelah ini, ada temanku yang datang kesini." kata Kak Vash dibalik pintu kamarku.

"Baiklah." kataku beranjak dari kasur.

Jika teman kakak atau tamu akan datang ke rumah, aku harus berpakaian rapi dan sopan. Tidak enak kan menyambut tamu dengan memakai baju yang tidak rapi? Dengan cepat, aku menyambar gaun yang berwarna merah dan memakainya. Setelah selesai, aku segera turun ke bawah.

Aku menuju ruang tamu. Aku penasaran siapa teman kakak. Yang sering ke rumah, yaitu Roderich. Apa Kak Roderich datang kesini, ya? Aku melihat ke ruang tamu. Disitu, ada Kak Vash, ada Kak Roderich...dan astaga! Aku kaget melihat orang yang duduk di samping Kak Roderich. Tubuhku mematung melihat Gi..Gilbert?

"Eh, Lily! Jadi kamu adiknya Vash, ya?" tanyanya.

Aku segera duduk di samping kakak. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa senangku melihat Gilbert datang. Kak Vash dan Kak Roderich kelihatan bingung.

"Lho, Gilbert? Kau sudah kenal dengannya?" tanya Kak Roderich.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku menolongnya."

"Jadi, kau yang menolong Liech kemarin?" tanya Kak Vash.

"Begitulah."

Jangan-jangan...Gilbert temannya Kak Vash? Kelihatannya mereka sangat akrab, ya?

"Liech, Gilbert ini temanku saat SMA. Aku dan Roderich baru kali ini bertemu dengannya karena ia selalu sibuk! Dasar sok sibuk!"

"Aku tidak sok sibuk! Kamu iri denganku yang awesome ini, kan?"

"Tidak! Kamu ini narsis banget!"

"Sudah, sudah. Bisakah kalian tenang? Aku pusing mendengar kalian debat!" kata Kak Roderich sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya. Aku senang melihat ekspresinya yang dibilang konyol itu. Kapan aku bisa mengutarakan perasaanku padanya, ya?

**Besoknya**

Aku sedang bersantai hari ini. Aku terus mengganti-ganti channel TV. Tidak ada yang menarik.

"Gil, tidak ada acara yang menarik, ya? Padahal hari Minggu hari libur. Tapi tak ada acara yang menarik!" kataku.

"Meong..."

TING TONG

Ada yang mengebel ke rumah. Siapa yang datang siang-siang begini, ya? Aku menuju pintu depan rumah. Hari ini, kakakku tidak ada karena sibuk bekerja. Jadi, hanya ada aku dan Gil di rumah.

"Tunggu sebentar.." kataku.

Dengan cepat aku membuka kunci pintu. Kunci di pintu ini sangat banyak. Karena kakakku itu orangnya sangat khawatir padaku. Akhirnya, aku membuka kunci terakhir dan kubuka pintu.

"Siapa.."

Belum selesai aku bicara, aku melihat Gilbert da seorang wanita di sampingnya. Hatiku terasa sakit melihatnya berduaan datang dengan wanita itu. Kuakui, wanita ini sangat cantik. Rambutnya yang coklat itu tergerai indah. Matanya yang berwarna hijau bercahaya. Ciri-ciri wanita idaman pria. Wanita itu tersenyum padaku.

"Selamat siang." sapa wanita itu ramah.

"Selamat siang." balasku.

"Hai, Lily! Vash ada di rumah?" tanya Gilbert.

"Tidak. Kak Vash sedang pergi keluar. Ada keperluan apa kau kemari, Gilbert?"

"Itu, aku mau menyerahkan ini."

Gilbert menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna emas dan putih. Aku tercengang melihat isi dari amplop itu. Hatiku terasa sakit. Seolah ada belati yang menusuk jantungku. Rasanya ingin menangis. Tapi, kucoba kutahan.

"Sudah dulu, ya! Aku harus mempersiapkan yang lain! Sampai jumpa, Lily!" kata Gilbert meninggalkanku sambil menggandeng erat tangan wanita itu.

Aku hanya memandangnya dari jauh. Gilbert dengan riang menggandeng tangan wanita itu. Tatapan matanya seolah sedang dimabuk asmara. Wanita di sampingnya juga senang. Mukanya tersipu-sipu. Tuhan, aku masih shock karena amplop ini. Aku meneteskan air mata. Air mata kesedihan karena aku patah hati, penyakit yang jarang aku rasakan. Inikah rasa sakitnya cinta?

**Seminggu kemudian...**

Gilbert dan wanita sangat serasi. Mereka cocok. Yang satu tampan, dan satunya lagi cantik. Mereka sekarang bahagia. Karena mereka...telah menikah. Wanita itu bernama Elizabeta Hedervary. Wanita yang kutemui seminggu yang lalu. Aku benar-benar masih merasakan sakit di hatiku sejak Gilbert dan Elizabeta datang menyerahkan undangan pernikahan mereka padaku. Aku harusnya bahagia melihat Gilbert bahagia dengan Elizabeta. Tapi, hatiku sangat sedih. Susah menerima kenyataan bahwa Gilbert menikah dengan Elizabeta. Aku mendekati Gilbert dan Elizabeta. Memberikan ucapan selamat pada mereka berdua.

"Selamat ya, Gilbert, Elizabeta." kataku dengan senyum memaksa.

"Terima kasih, Lily." kata mereka berdua.

Aku berusaha tersenyum. Aku ingin cepat pulang sekarang.

"Sudah, ya. Aku pulang dulu."

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Lily!" seru Gilbert padaku.

Aku segera pergi dari gedung pernikahanku.

"Liech!"

Aku menoleh. Kak Vash.

"Ada apa, kak?"

"Kau kok pulang sekarang?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku capek, kak."

Aku berbalik menuju arah lain. Aku berjalan dengan perlahan. Aku meneteskan air mata. Sakit menerima kenyataan. Harusnya, aku bahagia. Tidak kecewa dan kesal. Aku tidak boleh menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka berdua. Aku egois jika masih mengharapkan Gilbert akan jatuh cinta padaku. Sungguh bodoh mengharapkan cintanya. Harusnya aku sadar. Aku tidak akan bisa memilikinya selama-lamanya. Ia sudah dimiliki orang lain. Aku menatap langit biru. Aku hanya tersenyum lirih. Mataku masih meneteskan air mata bagaikan hujan turun ke bumi.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Gilbert..."

**THE END**

**Wah, maaf jika ceritanya ini gaje banget! Maklum, baru kali ini aku buat fic straight. Entah kenapa pengen bikin fic PrussLiech. Lumayan suka sih pas lihat gambar-gambarnya. Walau suka, tapi di hati author, pasangan straight nomor 1 tetap PrussHung! Maaf lagi jika genrenya tidak pas dengan ceritanya. Review please?**


End file.
